


Blessings

by GillianInOz



Series: An Honourable Endeavour [6]
Category: Endeavour
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianInOz/pseuds/GillianInOz
Summary: Thursday counts his blessings.





	Blessings

Blessings

“Sir,” Morse said hesitantly.

Thursday kept his eyes on the wide front doors of the warehouse they were staking out. “Yeah?”

“When you were a detective, a young detective. My age I mean.”

“Yeah?”

“When you were working on a case, did women ever… make advances towards you?”

Thursday cocked a brow and studied Morse’s face as well as he could in the darkness. “Happened to you has it?”

Morse shrugged. “Once or twice,” he muttered.

“Once or twice huh? Ever take them up on their offers?”

“No, sir!” Morse said indignantly. “I’m a police officer. I’m in a position of trust. The women I meet are usually vulnerable, frightened. I would never take advantage of that.”

“Been tempted though?” Thursday said shrewdly.

Morse opened his mouth as if to deny the allegation, then closed it and slumped back in his seat. “I am only human,” he said crossly. 

“Course you are,” Thursday said, patting him on his knee. “And a young fellow, full of juice. One of the advantages of a pairing is that the senior can take the edge off, if the junior doesn’t have a wife at home to do that. And sometimes even then. A man’s passions can be a bit much for a woman sometimes.”

Morse nodded thoughtfully. “But you didn’t answer my question, sir. Did you have many women make advances like that?”

“Well, you’ve got to remember, Morse. When I became a detective in the East End after the war, most of our time was spent ripping out the weeds that had dug their roots deep while we were off fighting for queen and country. I kicked heads and took names, and I never was very good at names.”

Morse smiled.

“I also never had the benefit of your big blue eyes and courtly manners with the ladies.”

Now Morse snorted in derision. “Courtly manners! I’m just being polite. I respect women,” he said primly.

“And so you should too. Probably just as well I wasn’t flooded with offers though,” Thursday said. “After all, I was a married man. And only human too.”

“Oh but you would never!” Morse exclaimed. “You would never betray your marriage vows, or risk losing Mrs Thursday, or hurting your children.”

“You think not?”

“I know not,” Morse said staunchly, crossing his arms. “I know you.”

“I guess that’s why you’re such a good detective,” Thursday said, hiding his pleasure at the loyal defence. “You’re right. I’m a man who makes a promise and keeps it, and I never made a finer one than the vow I made when I stood up with my Win.”

Morse smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles. “I often think, your family is the way all families should be. A happy home,” Morse said to himself. “A truly happy home.”

“A happy man makes a happy home,” Thursday said. “And it’s a lucky man who has as many blessings to count as I do. Now, why don’t you get your head down for an hour, and then I’ll wake you and take my turn at a kip.”

“You sure?” 

“Doesn’t take both of us to watch a door, and we’ll get the word from Strange if there’s any movement at the back.” Thursday tapped his own shoulder. “Lay your head down, lad. There’s one shoulder going spare, for the use of.”

“I know it of old,” Morse said, laying his head down against the wool. “Quite the most comfortable shoulder I’ve ever dozed upon.”

Thursday chewed on his pipe, knowing the instant Morse’s breathing changed and he slipped into sleep.

“I’ve had three great loves in my life,” he said too softly to wake his sleeping lad. “The first was snuffed out of the world when you were just a nipper, still clinging to your ma’s apron strings. The second, my Win.” Thursday smiled. “She’s the rock I built the foundation of my life on. Gave me love when I needed it. Gave me my children, the greatest gift given any man.”

Thursday glanced fondly down at the tousled crown leaning against his shoulder. “And the third,” he murmured. “So strong, so special, so hungry. You reminded me what my heart is for, and showed me it was still capable of giving, when I’d long ago thought it was all spoken for.”

He laid a gentle kiss against the soft waves. “You’re one of my blessings, Morse,” he said.


End file.
